jenny_tripperfandomcom-20200215-history
Vae Victus
Vae victis (IPA: ˈwɪktiːs) is Latin for "woe to the vanquished", or "woe to the conquered".1 It means that those defeated in battle are entirely at the mercy of their conquerors and should not expect—or request—leniency. Background Victus is a bastard son of a hegemon. As the middle child of three, I worked for my parent’s attention. Victus's mother sacrificed herself to save him. His father couldn't deal with her loss and abandoned his son. At nine, I learned of my unique abilities. I went to Blackrock to be trained as an Aeon. Being away from my family suited me. I excelled at Blackrock. Every time I came close to proving myself, victory was snatched away in the final moments. Victus, a prodigy at Blackrock, challenged for control of Lan terminal. He was defeated and lost his eye. He fell in love and got married. War came to them. His wife was killed. At one time both of his eyes had been a natural sky-blue. One had been pulled from its socket as a punishment for his impudence. The black orb had banned him from ever becoming a Terminal master traditionally. Yet, if he were able to find Sol’s Riftkey, then no one could prevent him from becoming its master. Victus's ability didn't provide much practical use. It didn't help him win any duels, but the military saw potential. At first, they used him as a spy, and sometimes an assassin. As his experience grew, so did his rank. He became Admiral of the Defenders. After Sol Electromagnetic bonds formed in a cloud of atoms and molecules that drifted within a foreign star system's Terminal. Victus Elegast had survived his journey by transferring his consciousness from his disintegrated body into his indestructible Riftkey. The dense, sword-like object formed a weak gravity well that pulled the organic fog into an amorphous blob that included intact blood cells and bits of a spacesuit. Confined to the Riftkey, Victus had no perception of time or space. He could not see, or hear, or feel. All he could do was think. His memories floated in the void with him, flashing through his consciousness, unconnected and out of order before slipping away. He attempted to piece together the events that led him here. He had known that girl was special, but if he had known that she had had her own Riftkey, then he would have killed her then. Oh, how he wished he could rewind time to correct his mistake. Then, a voice spoke to him. It was authoritative and kind. The voice of a being with great knowledge and power. Perhaps the same entities that created the Terminals and the Riftkeys. It, Victus could not tell if it was a man or woman, told him that he needed to set things right. It was up to him to restore balance to the Universe. By saving the Selkans, the scales have tipped toward a war the likes of which have never been witnessed. All he had to do was to prevent the girl from uniting the Terminals anyway he saw fit. Its goals aligned with his. How could he refuse, but how would he carry out his noble purpose without a body? As if in reply, he opened his eyes. He had eyes. Not only that, he had a whole body. He was in a room with a group of aliens he had never seen before. They were giants humanoids with blue skin, slender, and beautiful to behold. He felt like a child next to them. They spoke directly into his mind, telling him that this ship was his. All he had to do was to unlock the Terminal and he could carry out his mission. He smiled. Not only was he going to eliminate that girl, Djangini Tripper, but he would get revenge on the person who took his eye. The Erebon want, above all else, the complete order in the universe. Their goal is the total annihilation of chaos. That means the elimination of all life except their own.